Am I Forgiven?
by kRieZt
Summary: -Request by : Hosokawa Hinaru- Perang Sekigahara berakhir dengan kemenangan Tokugawa Ieyasu. demi mewujudkan perdamaian di Jepang, Ieyasu harus rela mengorbankan segala hal untuk mencapainya, termasuk mengorbankan sahabatnya sendiri, Ishida Mitsunari. bagaimana perasaannya setelah melihat Mitsunari mati di tangannya? SB3 Ieyasu's route, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**Am I forgiven?**

Cast : Tokugawa Ieyasu, Chosokabe Motochika, Ishida Mitsunari

Genre : Drama, Angst

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

"Bertaubatlah dan tinggalkan kepalamu di sini, Ieyasu. Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

"Ini salam perpisahan kita, Mitsunari. Ishida Mitsunari!"

Kilau cahaya emas dari tinju Tokugawa Ieyasu saat beradu dengan pedang Ishida Mitsunari meledak hingga membelah langit kelabu di atasnya. Kedua mantan jenderal Toyotomi itu melepaskan jurus terakhir mereka sebagai penentu dari Perang Sekigahara. Pedang Mitsunari terpental jauh, Ieyasu lalu melayangkan tinju tepat ke perutnya. Satu tinju yang sangat kuat itu mengoyak isi tubuh Mitsunari hingga ke ujung kepalanya. Laki-laki berambut perak itu tersedak memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dia berjalan terhuyung ke arah Ieyasu, satu tangannya terjulur ke depan membawa sarung pedangnya.

"Ie...ya…su…" satu kata terakhir itu terucap dari bibirnya yang tipis, lalu Mitsunari ambruk ke tanah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Keheningan menyelimuti padang gersang itu. Prajurit Tokugawa berkerumun di dekat tuannya, menyaksikan sendiri pertandingan terakhir antara Ieyasu dengan Mitsunari. Mendarat di samping Ieyasu, Honda Tadakatsu yang baru saja selesai menarik mundur pasukan Tokugawa setelah tersebar berita kemenangan berpihak pada tuannya dan seluruh pasukan kubu timur. Ieyasu tengah berdiri menatap kosong sosok Ishida Mitsunari yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah. Seorang petinggi pasukan Ieyasu kemudian memberanikan diri mendekatinya dan berkata, "Ieyasu-sama, sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Mikawa."

Ieyasu tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya. Dia menoleh kepada petinggi pasukan itu dan berkata, "Aku mengerti. Tapi berikan aku waktu sebentar lagi."

"Anda yakin, Ieyasu-sama?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Nanti kususul kalian."

"Laksanakan!"

Satu per satu prajurit Tokugawa berjalan meninggalkan tuannya dan bersiap kembali ke Mikawa. Ieyasu lalu menoleh kepada Honda yang tengah menatapnya cemas. Senyum getir terukir di wajahnya dan dia berkata, "Kau juga, ikutlah dengan pasukan kita, Tadakatsu."

Robot super itu mengangguk dan langsung lepas landas meninggalkan tuannya. Kini tinggallah Ieyasu sendirian dalam keheningannya. Suara desir angin kering di padang gersang itu menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi kekosongannya. Mata cokelatnya memandang lurus kepada sosok sahabatnya yang kini terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Ieyasu berjalan memutarinya sekali, kemudian dia duduk di tanah dan terus memandanginya. Hatinya terasa kosong, demikian pula dengan kepalanya. Seperti ada satu beban yang sangat berat terlepas begitu saja darinya.

Belenggu yang sangat kuat itu kini terlepas membebaskannya…

Di medan perang ini, Ishida Mitsunari berjuang cukup gigih demi menggapai tujuan dan mencapai kemenangan. Konflik kecil yang dibawa sejak kematian tuannya, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, menjadi penyulut utama perang besar ini. Dia tidak lagi berseru menyebut nama Ieyasu. Api yang membakar jiwanya sudah padam dengan sekali pukulan maut di perutnya. Tangannya sudah dingin, tidak lagi dipakai untuk mengayun pedang. Meski dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia pernah menjadi orang baik. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Ieyasu menyesal dengan hasil akhir peperangan ini. Milyaran ingatan mulai berputar cepat di dalam kepalanya. Selagi dia duduk termangu, dia mencoba mengingat kembali dari mana semua ini bermula.

"Mitsunari…seandainya saja…" gumamnya lirih ketika beberapa ingatannya mulai tergambar dalam satu bingkai besar di kepalanya. "Aku sudah berusaha, Mitsunari. Aku benar-benar sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi…tapi…uuurgh…"

"Tapi dia tidak mau membuka hatinya lagi untukmu kan, Mikawa no Taisho?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Ieyasu. Pria itu berjalan menghampirinya, memanggul jangkar besar di pundaknya.

"Motochika, aku pikir kau sudah bertolak ke Shikoku," kata Ieyasu tanpa melihatnya. Dia lantas mengerudungi kepalanya, supaya Bajak Laut itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedang bersedih. Dia mendengar Motochika menancapkan jangkar besarnya ke tanah. Pria itu lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Motochika berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya yang serak sebelum kemudian dia berkata, "Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Ieyasu."

"Hn, terima kasih, Motochika," jawab Ieyasu singkat.

"Sebuah perhelatan yang melelahkan, benar? Dimulai dari konflik pribadimu dengan Ishida, lalu berlanjut dengan terbelahnya negeri ini menjadi 2 kubu besar. Beruntung aku tidak berpihak di mana pun dalam peperangan ini. Tujuanku pergi ke Sekigahara adalah untuk menghentikan Mori."

"Jika kau tidak datang, kekuatanku tidak akan mampu menghadang pasukan Mori dan benteng besarnya."

Motochika tertawa dan berkata, "Setelah tahu dia mengelabuhiku, aku tidak mau lagi tergabung dengan pasukan kubu barat. Semua karena dia, mungkin segala konflik kecil di pasukan kubu barat disebabkan oleh akal busuknya. Grrr…Mori sialan!"

"Perang sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, Motochika. Aku berterima kasih padamu sudah membantu pasukanku memenangkan peperangan ini."

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu, Ieyasu. Aku melakukan ini untuk membayar rasa kecewaku pada diriku sendiri."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Motochika ikut memandang kepada jasad Ishida Mitsunari yang terbujur kaku di depannya. Bisa dibilang, dia sama sekali tidak punya dendam dengan laki-laki ini. Sebelum perang Sekigahara ini mulai, dia tergabung dengan kubu timur karena ingin membalas kematian anak buahnya yang diserang oleh Ieyasu. Setelah diselidiki, bukan pasukan Ieyasu yang melakukannya. Kuroda Kanbei diperintahkan Mori untuk menyerang Shikoku ketika Motochika sedang menjelajah lautan. Karena kejadian ini, Motochika merasa ditipu dan memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari pasukan kubu barat. Namun dia mengatakan kepada Ishida bahwa dia sama sekali tidak membencinya. Malah dia menyukainya sebagai sosok seseorang yang selalu jujur pada perasaan dan tingkah lakunya.

"Dia bisa mati lebih terhormat dari ini…" gumam Ieyasu memecah keheningan.

"Oh, bagaimana seharusnya dia mati, Ieyasu?" tanya Motochika.

Ieyasu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Dia layak mati dengan tenang. Tanpa membawa perasaan benci dan dendamnya."

"Apa menurutmu sekarang dia belum mati dengan tenang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Malah justru aku ingin bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apakah aku sudah membantunya melepaskan segala beban pikiran itu?"

"Dia orang yang baik, orang yang jujur, dan hatinya juga sangat bersih. Sayang sekali orang-orang di sekelilingnya malah memanfaatkan perasaannya yang terkoyak setelah kematian tuannya."

"Semua orang jadi membencinya. Apa kau juga membencinya, Motochika?"

"Jika saja dia tidak menebar kebencian di hati setiap orang yang ditemuinya, dia tidak akan dibenci. Kau dan aku punya perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, Ieyasu. Sebagaimana buruknya sifat yang dia punya, seberapa dalam rasa benci dan dendamnya, aku tetap menyukainya."

Ieyasu tersenyum pahit mendengar ini. Dia berkata, "Aku tahu, dia orang yang sangat baik. Aku senang karena bukan aku saja yang menganggapnya demikian."

"Kau boleh tanya semua orang yang tergabung dengan pasukanmu, Ieyasu. Bahkan Dokuganryu pun bilang Ishida bukanlah orang jahat. Dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi jahat."

"Ya, dia pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian membuka kedua tangannya yang bersandar di kedua lututnya. Dia menatap telapaknya yang berlumuran darah dan berkata, "Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku sudah menawarkan segala macam kebaikan kepadanya. Aku bahkan rela terluka demi bisa membahagiakannya. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang seperti itu untuknya? Katakan padaku, Motochika. Apa salahku sampai dia membenciku seperti itu?"

Motochika menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa. Kita berada di masa di mana kebenaran dan kesalahan itu hanya berbeda sehelai rambut saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu, Ieyasu. Tapi yang bisa kukatakan adalah bahwa sesuatu di masa lalu telah menuntutmu menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang ini. Tidak semua orang bisa menerima perubahan itu, termasuk Ishida."

"Seberapa jauh aku berubah di matamu, Motochika?"

"Hmm…aku tidak bilang kau berubah. Aku hanya melihat situasi di sekelilingmu yang memaksamu untuk berbuat sesuatu di luar nalar Ishida. Bahkan di luar nalar semua orang, termasuk aku."

"Meski tidak semua orang terima dengan apa yang kulakukan, kau adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mau menerimanya. Aku bersyukur punya sahabat yang mau mengerti keadaanku, Motochika."

"Kau tidak sepenuh berubah sebenarnya. Kau masih Tokugawa Ieyasu yang dulu kukenal. Tindakanmu saja yang membuatmu terlihat berbeda."

"Lalu menurutmu, apakah aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang tepat?"

"Dengan menyatakan perang dan membunuh Ishida?"

Ieyasu hanya mengangguk. Mendadak dadanya terasa menyesak. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan ragu dan bersalah. Dia kembali teringat atas dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Motochika benar, apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalunya telah memaksanya untuk melakukan perubahan. "Tidak semua orang bisa bertahan dengan kondisi yang sama seumur hidupnya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin terus maju, tidak ingin berdiam diri di tempatku dan menyesali perbuatanku. Dosa-dosaku tidak bisa didiamkan. Percuma bertaubat jika masih ada orang yang dendam padaku. Jadi, yang bisa kulakukan adalah melupakan semua yang kulakukan di masa lalu dan berbuat baik sebanyaknya di masa sekarang."

Motochika mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Kau sangat gigih membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa kau bisa membawa perubahan yang lebih baik untuk negeri ini, Ieyasu. Maka itu kau tidak ingin menyesali perbuatanmu, yaitu membunuh Hideyoshi karena telah menebar paham _Spartan_ di negeri ini. Dan Ishida…"

"Perang ini adalah yang diinginkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan perang ini terjadi, Motochika. Untuk apa sebenarnya aku berperang? Demi mencapai kesepakatan? Kita bisa bicara baik-baik, kan? Lalu untuk apa aku menumpahkan berliter-liter darah di padang gersang ini jika semuanya bersumber dari konflik pribadi kami?"

Nada bicara Ieyasu mulai ditekan serendah mungkin karena emosi dalam hatinya mulai bergejolak. Dia tidak ingin terdengar putus asa, tidak ingin terdengar sedih atau kecewa, karena orang yang duduk di sampingnya adalah sahabat baiknya. Tudung jaket kuningnya ditarik lagi hingga wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Motochika. Dia meneruskan, "Aku pikir aku sudah siap dengan segala resikonya. Namun tidak kusangka, bahwa aku tidak siap sepenuhnya untuk menerima kematian sahabatku sendiri demi mewujudkan impianku. Katakan padaku, Motochika. Apakah aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang tepat? Apakah berperang ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Mitsunari?"

"Ieyasu…"

"Aku sudah mencoba menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan padaku. Tapi dia menolakku dengan alasan kesalahanku di masa lalu tidak akan bisa membuatku menjadi orang baik. Selamanya dia tidak akan memaafkanku karena telah memutuskan ikatan batinnya dengan Hideyoshi-kou. Terlebih lagi, aku telah membunuh Hideyoshi-kou dan aku telah menoreh luka sangat dalam di hati Mitsunari. Satu kesalahan itu sudah sangat fatal dan aku telah mengakuinya. Aku tidak malu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku membunuh Hideyoshi-kou karena dia telah menapaki jalan yang salah!"

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, Ieyasu," ucap Motochika. Dia menoleh kepada Ieyasu yang masih menunduk menahan marahnya. "Jika Ishida membencimu, apakah kau akan membencinya juga? Dia sudah menyakitimu juga kan? Sebagai sahabat, kau berusaha menjaga baik-baik hubungan yang sudah kalian bina. Lalu hanya karena persoalan ini, persahabatan kalian jadi rusak. Apakah kau akan membencinya karena itu, Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu terlihat menggeleng, namun kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga sarung tangannya berderit. Terlihat tetesan darah keluar dari telapak tangannya. Dia menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa, Motochika. Aku tidak bisa memperlakukannya sebagai dia memperlakukanku."

"Karena dia sahabatmu? Atau karena kau mencintainya?"

Tiba-tiba Ieyasu menoleh dan mencengkeram lengan Motochika. Tudung jaket kuningnya lepas dari kepalanya. Raut wajah Jenderal Mikawa itu terlihat jelas sekarang. Mata cokelatnya terkaburkan dengan air matanya. Bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis dan marah. Dengan suara lirih, dia balik bertanya, "Mengapa, Motochika? Katakan padaku! Mengapa sulit sekali memperjuangkannya untuk bisa kembali ke sisiku?"

"Ieyasu—"

"Walau dia sudah membenciku, sudah memperlakukanku seperti iblis paling jahat yang menjelma di muka bumi, sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa membencinya. Mengapa ketulusan hati ini tidak bisa dibalas dengan kebaikan pula? Kau bilang, dia orang yang baik kan? Lalu…lalu mengapa…uuurgh!"

Motochika pun ikut merasakan emosi yang membuncah di hati Ieyasu. Karena mereka terhubung sebagai sahabat baik, apa pun yang dirasakan Ieyasu pasti dia rasakan pula. Di balik senyum cerahnya dan keceriaan di wajahnya, Ieyasu menyimpan begitu banyak luka yang belum tentu bisa disembuhkan dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Sebelum suaranya terdengar ke telinga orang lain di medan perang ini, dia menarik Ieyasu ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam itu terguncang hebat dan dia mulai mengisak berat.

"Mengapa dia tidak bisa mencintaiku juga sementara aku begitu mencintainya dengan tulus, Motochika?" seru Ieyasu dalam tangisnya. "Mengapa sulit sekali mengajaknya kembali ke jalan yang benar? Mengapa dia tidak mau mewujudkan mimpi yang indah bersamaku?"

"Karena hatinya sudah terlanjur dikaburkan oleh rasa bencinya. Begitu juga dengan kedua matanya, Ieyasu, sudah dibutakan oleh perbuatan salahmu di masa lalu. Selamanya kau akan selalu dinilai salah olehnya."

"Aku sangat mencintainya! Uuuurgh…tidak peduli betapa sakit hatiku ditolak olehnya, aku tidak akan merubah perasaanku padanya. Andai saja…andai saja…uuuurgh…"

"Sudahlah, Ieyasu," balas Motochika sambil menambah erat dekapannya. "Sekeras apa pun usahamu menjadi orang baik untuknya, jika dia sudah terlanjur menilaimu salah, maka dia akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Itulah Ishida Mitsunari, orang yang selalu terus terang dan jujur dalam sikapnya. Bukankah kita sepakat untuk memuji sikapnya yang seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu…aku tahu…tapi…"

Motochika lalu mendorong bahu Ieyasu demi melihat wajahnya. Hatinya seketika remuk redam melihat sahabatnya demikian kacaunya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata cokelatnya. Dia lalu berkata, "Orang yang berbuat salah, meski itu untuk kebaikan, tetap akan dinilai salah. Begitu pula orang yang berbuat baik, meski itu untuk kejahatan, pasti akan tetap dinilai baik. Tergantung siapa yang melihatnya, siapa yang menilainya, siapa yang merasakannya."

"Katakan padaku, Motochika. Apakah aku salah? Apakah aku benar?"

"Aku tidak ingin bilang kau benar, tapi aku tidak ingin bilang kau melakukan kesalahan. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kau membaca situasi, maka itu kau bertindak. Salah atau benar, tidak ada yang bisa menentukan. Kau sendiri yang bisa menentukannya, Ieyasu."

Kedua tangan Bajak Laut itu memegang wajah Ieyasu dan meneruskan kata-katanya, "Kau sudah cukup lelah membawa beban itu sampai detik ini, Sahabatku Sayang. Sudah cukup, sekarang berikanlah waktu untuk dirimu sendiri beristirahat. Lupakanlah apa yang telah terjadi. Perang sudah berakhir, kau sudah mendapatkan kemenanganmu."

"Motochika…uuurgh…"

"Jika kau masih membebani dirimu dengan perasaan seperti itu, kau akan membuat kematian Ishida sia-sia. Tidak hanya dia, tapi juga pengorbanan para prajuritmu di medan perang ini."

"Apakah kau akan memaafkan Mitsunari, Motochika?"

Motochika menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Ya, aku sudah memaafkannya. Bahkan jauh sebelum perang ini dimulai."

"Lalu, apakah kau akan memaafkanku? Apakah aku layak untuk dimaafkan? Olehmu, oleh Mitsunari, oleh semua prajuritku yang telah gugur?"

Sekali lagi Motochika mendekap Ieyasu dan berkata, "Kau layak atas segala kebahagiaan di muka bumi ini. Kau telah melebur kesalahan dan dosa-dosamu di medan perang ini. Tersenyumlah, berbahagialah, Tokugawa Ieyasu…"

Setiap tetes air mata Ieyasu terselingi permintaan maaf dan ucapan terima kasih. Motochika benar, dia sudah menyimpan beban ini cukup lama. Rasanya sangat lelah dan payah. Ingin rasanya dia tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan melupakan segala hal yang membebani kepala dan hatinya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tetap melangkah maju. Masa depan negeri ini berada di tangannya. Dia siap membawa perubahan yang baik untuk negeri ini. Tidak akan ada lagi peperangan, perpercahan, dan pertikaian. Yang ada nantinya hanyalah perdamaian yang abadi, serta ikatan batin yang kuat antar manusia.

Tersenyumlah, berbahagialah, Tokugawa Ieyasu…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : halo Hosokawa Hinaru-san, ini request fanfic ChikaYasu-nya ya...

buat shipper chikayasu lainnya, monggo merapat. saya bikin sesuatu tentang mereka. tapi mohon maaf karena saya lagi keterbatasan ide, saya ambil timeline dari SB 3 rute Ieyasu. bagi yang belom tau, silakan nonton dulu cutscene SB3 khusus rutenya Ieyasu utk lebih jelasnya.

thanks ya buat yang udah baca, boleh mampir ke kolom review utk komentar dan sarannya ^^


End file.
